


Memoria et Amnésia

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amis d'enfance, Colocation, Mention d'alcool, Multi, Souvenirs flous, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie et Ymir savaient que la tranquillité était quelque de fragile et qu'un rien pouvait y mettre fin. Un repas de famille ou une fête chez un ami par exemple. Mais parfois perdre sa tranquillité, cela pouvait avoir du bon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria et Amnésia

**Memoria et Amnesia**

La tête appuyée en arrière sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Ymir se massait les tempes. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant cette nuit ? En début de soirée, elle se disait toujours qu'elle allait être raisonnable, et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. C'était à cause de Jean aussi, il n'avait qu'à pas organiser autant de fête, et encore moins à l'inviter à chaque fois.

Elle soupira, qui essayait-elle de tromper ? C'était sa faute à elle et à personne d'autre.

La jeune femme plongea un main dans le paquet de chips qui était ouvert et posé sur son ventre, sa gorge était horriblement sèche mais une flemme écrasante l'empêchait de se lever pour aller prendre un verre d'eau.

Surtout que cette fois-ci, son imbécillité l'avait conduite à faire une connerie. Oh non, personne n'avait du lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle offrait une nouvelle décoration à la cuvette des toilettes de son hôte, c'était quelque chose de moins humiliant, elle n'avait pas pris le volant en état d'ébriété, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, non c'était quelque chose d'étrange.

Si son crâne n'avait pas été si douloureux, elle se serait frapper la tête contre les murs.

Le grésillement de la radio parlait d'une intoxication alimentaire, du lait empoisonné par des enfants, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Une clef tourna dans la serrure et Connie – son colocataire – entra dans le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient, en le voyant débarquer vêtu de sa tenue de livreur de pizza Ymir éclata de rire, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Elle avait beau avoir déjà vu son meilleur ami habillé ainsi une centaine de fois, ça lui faisait toujours le même effet.

Ces deux là formaient un duo singulier, beaucoup de leurs amis communs se demandaient comment ils faisaient pour s'entendre, Ymir était une grande brune taciturne aux paroles vives et acérées, Connie était un petit chauve amical et naïf.

A force de la fréquenter Connie avait appris à ignorer les moqueries de son amie, à la place il s'empara du sachet de chips et y prit une grosse poignée qu'il prit soin de mâchonner à pleine dent en gardant la bouche ouverte.

-Tu es dégoûtant.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, intriguée.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes me demander de te rendre service ?

Il l'ignora.

-Ma mère organise un repas de famille dimanche...

-Oh mon dieu mon pauvre, mais c'est affreux !

-Laisse-moi finir, merde ! Bon je disais qu'il y a une réunion de famille prévu et...Il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! Me laisse pas y aller tout seul !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu viens de le dire toi-même, c'est pour la famille, je n'y ai pas mal place.

Après avoir traîné avec pendant des années, Connie avait aussi appris à la connaître et savait que – malgré son air ennuyé – si elle commençait à poser des questions c'était que ça l'intéressait et qu'elle avait de fortes chances d'accepter aussi poursuivit-il son explication.

-Sasha sera là aussi.

-Sasha ?

-Mon amie d'enfance, on faisait les quatre-cent coups ensemble avant, je me souviens qu'une fois on a même mangé des vers de terre, mais elle a déménagé quand j'avais dix ans.

Ymir décida de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la dégustation culinaire qu'on venait de lui raconter.

-Et alors, où est le problème ? Tu devrais être content.

-Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas revu, et si elle a changé ? Et si elle me trouve stupide ?

-Oh ça, elle a déjà du s'en rendre compte.

Connie resta pendant de longues secondes la bouche entrouvertes à regarder sa colocataire qui osait se moquer ouvertement de lui sans le moindre scrupule, puis décida de se venger en envoyant un coussin à la figure de cette dernière.

-Eh ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider, pas de te moquer de moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ymir se massa de nouveau les tempes, avant de lever la main pour lui faire signe de se taire et de se mettre assis.

-C'est bon, calmes-toi, tu me donnes mal au crâne. Tu as une photo ou quelque chose ? Ça serait con de te tromper et de draguer une de tes cousines à la place.

-Oh ! Ça m'est arrivé qu'une fois, j'y peux rien si j'ai une grande famille et si je ne connais le trois-quart des membres qui en font partie, ronchonna-t-il en prenant place sur le sofa. Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai l'intention de lui faire des avances ?

Connie aurait bien rétorqué autre chose, mais il se retint, préférant éviter, malgré la relation de franche camaraderie qu'il avait sa colocataire, il savait qu'il y avait des sujets sensibles à ne pas aborder et des limites à ne pas franchir. A la place il préféra faire défiler les photos qu'on lui avait envoyées et choisir celle qui allait lui montrer.

-Regarde, ma mère m'en a envoyé, me demande pas comment elle les a eu, j'en sais rien.

-Elle est plutôt jolie...

La fille sur l'image souriait joyeusement à la personne qui l'avait prise en photo, ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en queue de cheval tirée vers l'arrière, une brindille dépassait du coin gauche de sa bouche et une arbalète était posée près de sa jambe droite.

...Je pense qu'elle est trop bien pour toi.

Le petit livreur de pizza donna un coup – sans intention de faire mal, juste pour le principe – sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice.

-Alors, tu comptes venir ? lui demanda-t-il.

La grande brune fit semblant d'hésiter.

-Je ne sais, je pourrais profiter de ton absence et de la tranquillité qu'elle engendrera, histoire de me reposer...mais ça m'embêterait de louper toutes les tentatives ridicules que tu feras pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de ta Sasha.

-Ce n'est pas ma Sasha, elle ne m'appartient pas.

La jeune femme avec les taches de rousseur eut un sourire en coin, finalement, avec tout ça, elle avait fini par oublier l'incident de la dernière soirée à laquelle elle avait participé.

* * *

 

Ymir accueillit avec soulagement l'invitation à passer à table qui mit fin à une interminable et horriblement ennuyeuse séance de salutations, à part les parents et les frères cadets de son colocataire – qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois auparavant – elle ne connaissait aucune des personnes à qui elle avait du se présenter et avait déjà oublié le nom de la plupart d'entre-elles.

Qu'elle idée d'avoir une aussi grande famille, ce n'est pas elle qui l'imposerait ça à quelqu'un, bien que le fait d'être passée de foyer pendant toute la durée de son enfance et de son adolescence y soit sans doute pour grand chose, plus que l'envie d'épargner de potentiels invités...

Bon, les conventions et les normes sociales aurait voulu qu'elle aille prêter main-forte à madame Springer en cuisine, mais celle-ci avait gentiment refusé son aide après s'être rappelée que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été invitée, elle avait réussi l'exploit d'inverser le sucre et le sel, le gâteau au chocolat avait eu un drôle de goût dont toutes les personnes présentes se rappelaient encore.

L'étudiante qui se plaignait rarement lorsqu'on lui offrait l'occasion de rester tranquillement à ne rien faire n'avait pas insisté plus que ça.

Alors qu'elle était occupé à chercher celui qui l'avait traîné ici du regard, une boule de poiles fonça vers elle pour venir essuyer ses pattes boueuses sur sa chemise blanche, dire qu'elle en avait mis une neuve pour l'occasion...

Il s'agissait de Sketch, l'épagneul de la famille qui avait visiblement échappé à la vigilance des petits frères de Connie, l'un d'eux sembla s'en rendre compte et arriva pour attraper le coupable – qui restait sur place à frétiller de la queue comme si de rien n'était – par le collier.

-Couché Sketch ! Désolé Ymir, très sympa ta nouvelle chemise, plaisanta-t-il.

Son invitée lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Martin, où est ton frangin ?

Le garçonnet se gratta la joue en réfléchissant.

-Je crois qu'il cherche quelque chose dans sa chambre.

La supposition du garçonnet s'avérait juste, son grand frère était effectivement affairé dans la chambre qu'il occupait à l'époque où il habitait encore les lieux.

Malgré son départ, rien n'avait changé, la pièce était restée telle qu'elle était, comme si sa mère espérait encore que son petit garçon revienne vivre à Ragako.

Connie souleva le couvercle d'un coffre à jouets et se mit à en sortir le contenu, il posa devant lui les chevaux en bois, le plateau de jeu de l'oie, le rubik's cube, les soldats de plombs...

Quelqu'un toussota doucement.

-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin de la salle de bain ?

L'aîné des enfants Springer se releva et se retourna pour faire face à une petite blonde – même lui était plais grande qu'elle – avec des yeux bleus et un visage d'ange qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu pour l'avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs de la faculté où il suivait ses cours de géographie.

Mais une question demeurait, que faisait-elle là ? La nouvelle venue sembla remarquer son trouble.

-J'aurais du commencer par me présenter, je suis Christa, une amie de Sasha, j'ai été invité en même temps qu'elle. Tu dois être Connie, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Sasha parlait de lui, pour en dire du bien ou du mal ? Le petit géographe ne savait que penser, alors il se contenta de répondre à la question qui avait introduite Christa, avec une voix de robot.

-Au bout du couloir, sur ta droite.

-Merci.

-Quand tu as fini, tu n'as qu'a revenir ici, on descendra ensemble.

Pendant ce temps Ymir s'ennuyait fortement, elle avait bien essuyé de faire la conversation avec sa voisine de gauche – qu'elle soupçonnait d'être Sasha – mais celle-ci paraissait plus intéressée par les plats étalés sur la table et auxquels elle n'avait pas encore le droit de toucher.

-Que fait Connie, quelqu'un l'a vu ? interrogea madame Springer.

Elle reçut une flopée de réponse négatives.

-Tant pis, ne l'attendons plus, il mangera froid.

La voisine de table de Ymir releva la tête comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

Une multitude de mets recouvrait la table, des salades, des viandes en sauces, d'énormes miches de pain blanc...

Ymir qui se nourrissait exclusivement de plats tout préparés, des nouilles lyophilisés ou de sandwichs à la garniture improbable, en avait l'eau à la bouche. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir décidé de faire honneur aux plats préparés par la maîtresse de maison, une quantité impressionnante garnissait déjà l'assiette de sa voisine, visiblement Connie avait omis de lui dire que Sasha était un estomac sur pattes. Elle attrapa un saladier à fin de se servir avant qu'une certaine personne ne l'ai entièrement vidé.

-Maman, où sont nos places ? Demanda Connie qui s'était enfin résolu à les rejoindre.

-Normalement, je ne devrais même pas t'autoriser à t'asseoir avec nous, mais Sasha est venu exprès pour te voir, il reste deux places près d'elle.

Connie entraîna Christa à sa suite.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir en face de Ymir, c'est la grande brune avec les taches de rousseur, si elle est désagréable, écrase lui les pieds sous la table.

Son invitée jeta un coup d'œil intéressé en direction de la personne qu'il venait de lui désigner et s'avança pour se présenter.

-Enchantée.

La voix la plus douce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parvint aux oreilles de Ymir qui s'apprêtait à porter un morceau de viande jusqu'à sa bouche, elle releva la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait et en lâcha sa fourchette.

Elle, que faisait-elle là ?

_Ymir chassa une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le visage et bascula sur le dos, en gardant toujours les yeux clos. Quelqu'un grogna de mécontentement et la ramena dans sa positon initiale._

_Fichtre, elle dormait avec quelqu'un ? Mais qui..._

_La jeune femme se frotta les yeux d'une main endormie et tenta de recomposer dans son esprit embrumé la succession d'événement qui avait pu l'emmener dans un lit inconnu...Enfin lit inconnu, c'était vite dit, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas gonflable et avait reconnu le bureau que Jean réservait à certains de ses invités._

_Impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit._

_La respiration de la personne avec qui elle partageait un lit était devenue sifflota nte, Ymir tourna légèrement la tête, histoire de savoir à qui elle avait à faire. Son compagnon de chambre, ou plutôt sa compagne de chambre s'avéra inconnu au bataillon, une longue chevelure couleur miel encadrait un visage aux traits fins, la peau était pâle, à l'instar de celle d'une personne d'une princesse qu'on aurait gardé toute sa vie à l'abri du soleil et ses petites mains serraient son bras comme si il s'agissait d'une peluche._

_En constatant qui ne lui restait que ses sous vêtements et qu'elle-même était dans le même état, la jeune femme avec les éphélides eut un moment de panique, la petite inconnue paraissait si jeune, elle espérait ne pas avoir fait de détournement de mineur, mieux encore, elle espérait n'avoir rien fait du tout..._

_Toujours impossible de se souvenir de quelque chose._

_Une chose était sure néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici avant qu'une certaine personne ne se réveille, c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire._

_Lentement, le plus doucement et le plus délicatement possible, Ymir déplaça le bras de sa compagne de couche et roula sur le coté jusqu'au bout du matelas, sa jambe frotta contre le parquet. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, attendant une réaction, puis constatant qu'elle ne venait pas, se glissa entièrement hors du lit._

_Repérant un tas de vêtements jetés négligemment dans un coin de la pièce, elle s'empressa de les faire revêtir comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer les heures précédentes._

_Les mains engoncées dans les poches de son sweat, elle lança un dernier regard en arrière, hésita un instant, et se rapprocha de la couchette qu'elle venait de quitter pour rabattre la couverture sur les épaules dénudées de l'autre fille. Enfin, elle quitta la pièce._

_Dans la maison Kirschtein tout rappelait qu'une scène avait eu lieu récemment : la poubelle débordait de canette et de bières, le cendrier s'était renversé sur le tapis...Bref, c'était un véritable foutoir._

_-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Jean avachi sur le canapé à coté de Marco._

_Du moins ce fut ce que Ymir cru comprendre car en réalité ça ressemblait plus à une succession de borborygmes . Son hôte avait une voix pâteuse, les yeux rouges et vitreux et son t-shirt était à l'envers, les coutures à l'extérieur._

_En refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle, la jeune femme eut une pensée pour son ami qui allait devoir s'empresser de tout ranger avant le retour de ses parent, et une également pour la petite inconnue qu'elle avait laissé seule dans la chambre._

Et maintenant, la voilà qui se tenait là, devant elle. Sketch se jeta sur la pauvre fourchette et couru à l'autre bout du jardin en tenant son trésor dans sa gueule de peur qu'on lui reprenne.

-Enchantée, répéta la petite blonde en tendant la main, je suis Christa.

-Ra...Ravi de...De faire ta...Ta connaissance aussi, répondit Ymir en bégayant.

Ainsi, elle s'appelait Christa, c'était bon à savoir...Non ! C'était une information inutile, complètement inutile, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention de la revoir.

Ymir sut que le repas allait être un long, non pas que le repas, la journée entière.

Lorsqu'une fut annoncée entre le fromage et le dessert – plusieurs invités ayant exprimer le besoin d'aller fumer une cigarette – la jeune femme se jeta sur l'occasion pour quitter la table tout en contraignant Connie à l'accompagner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle fait partie de ta famille ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle jugea être suffisamment éloignée.

Son interlocuteur mit un peu de temps avant de percuter de qui elle parlait.

-Qui ça ? Christa ? Tu l'as reconnu aussi, je m'attendais pas à la retrouver ici non plus. Non, elle ne fait pas partie de la famille, ça se voit.

_Reconnu aussi ? Une seconde...Connie la connaissait ? Mais comment ? D'où ? Pourquoi ?_

-Comment ça reconnu aussi ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

Connie était de plus en plus perdu, il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Bah oui, elle est dans la même faculté que nous.

Le visage de Ymir prit un air étonné, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que la petite blonde arpentait les mêmes couloirs délabrés qu'eux.

-C'est pas à la fac que je l'ai rencontré, c'était à...

La jeune femme arrêta de parler, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit, mais hélas pour elle, elle avait attisé la curiosité de son interlocuteur qui était maintenant décidé à savoir toute l'histoire.

-C'était où ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est rien, oublie ça ?

Il en fallait plus pour le dissuader ?

-Allez, raconte !

Ymir laissa échapper un énorme soupir, et déballa toute l'affaire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout raconter, elle se tut, attendant une réaction.

Le petit chauve la regarda en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as couché avec elle, Christa est bien trop mignonne pour toi Ymir, sans vouloir te vexer.

-On n'a pas couché ensemble !

-Tu t'es réveillé, à moitié nue, dans le même lit qu'elle, également à moitié nue, tu veux que j'interprète ça comment ?

-Dans tous les cas, si jamais elle m'a reconnu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Connie haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, t'as qu'à faire ce que tu as envie de faire.

Ymir lui lança un regard dépité, ça ne l'aidait pas trop, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, on les interpella pour leur faire signe de retourner à table. Elle regagna sa place en traînant les pieds.

L'aîné des enfants Springer ne pouvait pas vraiment se moquer de sa colocataire, après tout, ils étaient déjà au dessert et il n'avait pas échangé plus de trois mots avec Sasha.

Mais pour lui dire quoi aussi...Il avait peur d'être ridicule. En désespoir de cause, il adressa la parole à Christa, en se disant qu'elle ferait un intermédiaire idéal.

-Tu fais quelque chose en dehors de cours Christa, tu as un hobby, une passion ?

L'intéressée posa délicatement sa cuillère – qui s'apprêtait à entamer sa part de gâteau – sur le bord de son assiette avant de répondre.

-Un peu de bénévolat, je m'occupe notamment d'enfants des quartiers défavorisés, d'ailleurs c'est en les accompagnant lors d'une sortie que j'ai fait la connaissance de Sasha.

Son plan avait fonctionné, il était un véritable génie.

-Quel genre de sortie ? Demanda l'initiateur de la conversation en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé.

-Une démonstration de tir à l'arc, elle était fantastique, tu aurais du voir ça...Vous devez voir ça !

Connie adressa un immense sourire à sa colocataire.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Faisons-ça ! On ira tous ensemble à la prochaine compétition de Sasha.

Ymir décida d'étouffer Connie avec son oreiller cette nuit.

* * *

 

Depuis l'aube, le ciel crachait des torrents d'eau qui coulaient inlassablement le long des vitres, et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

Par chance Connie était à l'abri, observant le déluge à travers les immenses vitres de la bibliothèques universitaire où il avait trouvé refuge ?

Il leva le nez de son atlas et observa les personnes qui couraient dans la rue pour échapper aux éléments déchaînés, le bras levé au dessus de la tête dans un geste de protection dérisoire.

Une voiture grise roula dans une flaque, éclaboussant les trottoirs adjacents. L'odeur prenante de l'humidité flottait dans l'air, comme si le bitume avait voulu se parfumer d'une nouvelle senteur qui ne lui allait guère.

Vivement le retour du printemps et des beaux jours...

Connie releva une nouvelle fois la tête de l'ouvrage qu'il avait sorti des rayons pour réviser, le bruit constant des gouttes de pluies contre les vitres l'empêchait de se concentrer.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, attendant dans le bus au milieu de la tempête, près d'un lampadaire clignotant. Oh depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu au repas, il savait qu'elle aussi se promenait quelque part sur le campus, mais la voir en vrai,c'était autre chose.

Le jeune étudiant était bien là, au chaud à l'intérieur, mais Sasha était dehors, dans le noir, sans parapluie.

La morsure du froid se fit cruellement sentir, il souffla sur ses mains engourdies, regrettant de ne pas avoir de pris de gants.

Un coup de vent glacial, à geler les os, fit frissonner la jeune fille qui attendait le car lui permettant de rentrer chez elle.

Ses cheveux étaient tout dégoulinants d'eau de pluie.

Une ombre apparu au dessus de sa tête, les sens en alerte et les nerfs à vifs – en raison de l'obscurité – Sasha balança instinctivement sa main en arrière, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un parapluie, tenu par Connie.

-Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi...Mais pourquoi tu t'es approché comme ça dans mon dos ?

Connie frotta sa joue endolorie.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, bougonna-t-il.

La prochaine fois il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'essayer de rendre service à quelqu'un.

-Bon tu le veux ou pas le parapluie ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Mais tu n'en a pas besoin toi ?

-Prend-le.

-Tu es sûr ?

-C'est bon je te dis.

Une bourrasque retourna le parapluie, le rendant inutilisable, au moins c'était réglé.

Au bout de quelques minutes Connie sentit ses vêtements s'alourdir et lui coller à la peau. Sasha pouffa de rire.

-Regarde nous.

-On est beau comme ça.

-Oui très beau, magnifique même.

Les deux se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent de rire de concert, sous le regard déconcerté des passants qui fuyaient la pluie. Progressivement ils se calmèrent tous les deux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu pars, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire, déclara Sasha.

Cela surpris quelque peu Connie, à vrai dire, rien ne l'empêchait en effet d'aller au parking récupérer sa voiture afin de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche bien chaude, mais c'était tellement mieux de rester là sous la pluie glaciale, non ?

-J'ai encore des trucs à faire sur le campus, répondit-il.

-Quels genres de trucs ?

-Oh tu sais des trucs.

Sasha hocha la tête, compréhensive. Plus aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment. Un bus passa mais – déjà chargé à raz-bord – ne s'arrêta pas. La tempête semblait s'être apaisée mais une bruine légère continuait de leur tomber dessus, de toute façon l'humidité avait gagné.

Connie éternua, voilà qu'il avait attrapé froid, avec son héroïsme au rabais mal placé c'était à prévoir. Il pensa à sa voiture, sa petite voiture qui l'attendait garée un peu plus loin, sa petite voiture et son chauffage...

Il avait fini par oublier ce qu'il attendait, alors quand le bus arriva – enfin – il se demanda pourquoi Sasha le remerciait et lui disait au revoir d'une bise sur la joue, puis il percuta. Il était si long à la détente, il n'avait jamais été vif lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire fonctionner ses méninges, mais là c'était encore pire, le froid avait du lui geler le cerveau.

Il souffla sur ses mains engourdies par les températures négatives et les posa sur le volant. Sa joue picotait d'une manière étrangement agréable.

* * *

 

Ymir détestait les jours de sortie de blockbuster, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait du dernier opus de la série phare de First Person Shooter du moment, parce que cela signifiait un tas de gamin surexcités déboulant dans le magasin qu'elle venait juste de finir de ranger.

Elle redressa une silhouette en carton – un petit dragon violet – qui avait été renversé par la foule et déposa de nouvelles boîtes sur les rayonnage, un magasin à moitié vide n'attirait pas la clientèle ne cessait de lui répéter son patron , un petit maniaque avec de telles cernes qu'il devait carburer à la caféine, à vrai dire les jours où il était présent étaient ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans son job, après les grandes sorties.

Plus qu'une demi-heure à tenir, plus qu'une demi et elle était libre. Ymir gardait constamment un œil sur l'horloge en forme de balle blanche et rouge fixée au mur, comme si le temps risquait de ne plus s'écoulait si elle ne le surveillait pas.

Elle décolla une affiche qui annonçait une offre désormais désuète. Plus que vingt minutes...

Paresseusement elle leva les yeux vers les bandes annonces de futur jeux et qui tournaient en boucle sur les écrans.

Plus que dix minutes.

Le tin-tintement des cloches annonça l'arrivée d'un client, et merde.

Troisième chose qu'elle détestait le plus, le client qui débarquait juste avant la fermeture. Par professionnalisme elle s'efforça de cacher son agacement.

-Bienvenue au Titan, si vous prenez notre carte de fidélité vous pouvez bénéficier d'offres et de réductions...commença-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

Vivement que ce client parte pour qu'elle puisse fermer la boutique et rentrer chez elle. Mais ce client ne semblait pas vouloir partir, au contraire il s'approcha de la caisse pour demander un renseignement. Ymir leva la tête du magazine qu'elle était en train de feuilleter.

-Christa !

Décidément elle la voyait partout depuis la fête.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? reprit la grande brune avec une voix plus agréable.

Son interlocutrice lui fit un de ses sourires « tu ne pourras rien me refuser »dont elle avait le secret.

-En effet, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Je t'écoute.

-Conseil moi un jeu.

-Euh...

-Tu t'y connais non, je veux dire tu travailles dans une boutique de jeux vidéos.

-Oui, mais il y en a tellement, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Bondir sur des champignons ? Dégommer des zombies ? Collectionner des monstres ? Qu'est-ce que tu as comme machine ? Une portable ? Une console de salon ?

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour offrir, s'empressa d'expliquer la petite blonde.

Ymir verrouilla la caisse la clef dans la poche avant-droite de son pantalon. Commença alors la mission « aider Christa Lenz à choisir quel jeu acheter », mission délicate et hautement périlleuse.

La jeune femme avait rarement affaire à faire à un client aussi difficile à convaincre, quand le gameplay parvenait tant bien que mal à convaincre, c'était la patte graphique de l'œuvre qui n'allait pas, et lorsqu'il y avait pas de problèmes avec l'aspect esthétique de la production, c'était le scénario – enfin les quelques lignes au dos du boîtier appelées avec optimisme « scénario » – qui n'allait pas.

La jeune vendeuse sentit qu'il était bon de rappeler que l'achat était sensé être un cadeau à la base.

-Arrête de regarder avec tes yeux, c'est pas pour toi je te rappelle, à moins que...C'est pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Christa nia en bloc, mais Ymir resta persuadée d'avoir trouvé la vérité et son impression ne fut que renforcée lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard elle vit la petite blonde repartir avec plusieurs jeux piochés dans le bac des occasions et la console qui allait avec.

La grande brune jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de fermer la boutique, cela faisait une heure qu'elle aurait du être partie.

* * *

 

Le scooter de service glissait sur l'asphalte, passant entre les voitures, se penchant légèrement lors des virages...Connie aimait entendre le bruit du petit moteur, c'était un peu comme si il ronronnait.

Une voiture klaxonna lorsqu'il passa devant elle...Il appuya sur la pédale et accéléra pour passer avant que le feu ne change de couleur et tourne au rouge.

_Où devait-il se rendre encore ?_

Mentalement, il se répéta plusieurs fois l'adresse de sa livraison suivante pour ne pas l'oublier. La boite pour laquelle il bossait avait instauré la règle « livraison en moins de vingt minutes ou pizza gratuite », Connie était d'avis que c'était une règle stupide, une source supplémentaire de stress pour le livreur, en particulier quand la commande avait été faite à l'autre bout de la ville, à une heure où le trafic était incroyablement dense.

Les freins couinèrent quand il s'arrêta devant l'adresse indiquée. Oh quelle veine il avait, c'était un appartement situé au sixième étage d'un immeuble.

Connie saisit la pizza aux quatre fromages qui avait été commandé et sonna à la porte pour demander à ce qu'on fasse tomber le mécanisme de protection qui l'empêchait d'entrer.

La porte se déverrouilla dans un bruit sec et le jeune livreur se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Évidemment, il était en panne comme l'indiquait une pancarte qui pendait tristement.

Connie se précipita vers la cage d'escalier, la boite en carton sous le bras, en espérant très fort ne pas arriver en retard, ne pas dépasser cette stupide limite des vingt minutes.

Il s'arrêta devant le numéro indiqué sur l'adresse de livraison et prépara son plus beau sourire, après avoir gravis tous ces escaliers, il méritait bien un joli pourboire, non ? Non, apparemment non.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un cinquantenaire grisonnant au t-shirt taché de sauce qui se contenta de donner le montant exacte de sa commande et pas un centime de plus.

Le jeune livreur retourna à la pizzeria pour récupérer le lot suivant et répéter encore et encore le même jeu de recherche, la même course contre la montre au milieu des embouteillages, jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure de la libération.

Dernier paquet, dernier paquet à livrer et il pouvait rentrer chez lui et se tanner sur le canapé, les doigts de pieds en éventail, enfin si sa colocataire n'avait pas eu l'idée d'en faire de même. Ymir avait un don pour briser ses projets.

Le scooter redémarra en pétaradant, c'était stupide et il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais entendre le bruit du moteur, sentir les vibrations légères qui secouaient le véhicule se répercuter dans ses jambes, ça l'apaisait.

L'immeuble où il devait effectuer sa dernière livraison se dessina au coin de la rue. C'était un la première fois qu'il venait là, il s'agissait d'un petit bâtiment qui n'excédait pas la demi-dizaine d'étages et le dont le nombre d'appartements ne devait pas dépasser le double. A en voir l'état, il devait être de construction récente, même si des fissures commençait déjà à apparaître ici et là.

Connie descendit de son scooter de fonction et ouvrit la boite à l'arrière pour en sortir la dernière pizza qu'elle contenait, la pauvre malheureuse pizza qui attendait son tour, seule, une double quatre saisons avec un supplément de viande. Le jeune homme eut deux pensées en voy ant ça, que c'était une drôle d'idée de prendre une quatre saisons si c'était pour demander à ce qu'on rajoute de la viande et que la personne qui avait effectué la commande devait être un morfale.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, plus qu'à livrer cette dernière pizza et à retourner au restaurant pour déposer l'argent et il était libre...Oh salut Sasha !

Connie s'en voulut de ce qu'il avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Il resta devant la porte, la bouche entrouverte, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il bégaya.

-Pi...Pizza...

Le livreur présenta la boite d'une main tremblotante, ses doigts moites avaient laissé des traces sur le carton. Son uniforme rouge lui tenait subitement très chaud et la goutte de sueur qui glissait sur son arcade sourcilière le grattait horriblement.

La boite lui glissa des mains lorsqu'il voulut attraper le biller que Sasha lui tendait et il la rattrapa de justesse, juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Je suis désolé, je...

-Ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, bonne soirée Connie.

Le pied de Connie se plaça dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, empêchant celle-ci de se refermer.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Je veux dire, j'ai ce scooter, et je me disais qu'on pourrait, enfin si tu veux bien, aller faire un tour, j'ai fini ma journée...

Connie se mordit la langue, envisageant sérieusement de couper cette impertinente qui le mettait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Oh qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'avait plus qu'à s'inscrire dans le prochain programme de terraformation sur Mars et espérer très fort qu'il soit prévu pour très bientôt.

-Ça me plairait bien.

_Quoi._ Il arrivait sûrement mal entendu, ses oreilles devaient aussi lui faire défaut, oui il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, c'était forcément ça...

-Non vraiment, c'est une bonne idée.

Le petit livreur – désormais en congé – resta la bouche ouverte avec une expression qu'il aurait lui-même trouvé ridicule si il avait pu se voir.

-Mon scooter...Il est garé au pied de l'immeuble.

Il avait la voix pâteuse et du mal à parler.

Connie restait persuadé que Sasha le faisait marcher et allait l'envoyer voir ailleurs au dernier moment, l'humiliant devant toute une foule qui se serait comme par hasard trouvée là. Mais non, Sasha avait toujours son habitude air qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance au moment de s'asseoir sur la selle en cuir, enfin il aimait se dire qu'elle était en cuir mais avec son budget il n'avait pas pu se le permettre.

Le vent froid de la nuit brûlait les parties de son corps qui étaient restées à découvert, ses mains, son visage, son cou. Le souffle de Sasha dans sa nuque était chaud.

Leur équilibre était précaire, chacun était assis à un bord et manquait de glisser à chaque village, à chaque tournant, à chaque fois que les roues rebondissaient sur une plaque d'égout.

Et à chaque fois ils se contentaient d'éclater de rire, ensemble.

Mais déjà l'obscurité grandissante leur annonçait qu'il était temps de rentrer, de rentrer et de se séparer. Le scooter tourna une fois de plus et se mit à parcourir le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter en sens inverse, repassant devant les quelques rares magasins encore ouverts, devant les lampadaires grésillants et devant les murs tagués d'inscriptions indéchiffrables. L'immeuble d'où ils étaient partis était de nouveau en vue.

Le scooter ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ils étaient de retour au point de départ.

Sasha descendit et Connie s'assit de travers pour lui dire au revoir.

-Merci pour la balade.

La porte se referma derrière. La joue de Connie picotait là où les lèvres de Sasha s'étaient posées.

* * *

 

La machine avala la pièce et commença le ronronnement habituel qu'elle faisait toujours en se mettant au travail. Après quelques gouttes hésitantes le café se déversa avec force et fracas dans le gobelet en plastique, allant jusqu'à faire valser le récipient. Ymir reçut le liquide brûlant sur les pieds. Le gobelet sur le sol et roula jusqu'à être arrêté par une poubelle verte rempli à raz-bord de paquet de gateaux, de gobelets utilisés, de bouteilles vides et de canettes de soda.

La grande brune regarda son pantalon tâché et mouillé d'un air fatigué et se retourna pour faire face à Christa.

-Oh, Ymir ça va ? Ça fait un petit moment n'est-ce pas ?

Ymir pensa dans l'ordre qu'elle en avait marre, qu'elle voulait rentrer et se changer et qu'effectivement leur dernière rencontre commençait à remonter. Mais tout ce qu'elle se contenta de dire fut :

-Oui ça va et toi ?

-Bien, bien...Tu es pressée, tu as quelque chose de prévu, parce que j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, oh trois fois rien je te rassure, c'est juste que...

-Ça t'arrive d'avoir besoin de respirer ?

Christa se contenta de sourire, pas vexée pour un sou, et reposa sa question.

-Alors tu peux m'aider ?

Son interlocutrice hocha les épaules, elle pouvait toujours la suivre et voir si elle était capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, le sac qui appuyait lourdement contre sa hanche et la lanière qui lui sciait l'épaule l'épaule furent oubliés. La curiosité avait pris le pas sur la fatigue.

La petite blonde l'entraîna dans une salle dissimulait dans un angle, sur un pallier entre deux escaliers, une salle qui sentait fort les produits détergents et où il aurait fallu gratter les murs pendant de longues heures pour avoir une chance d'enlever la peinture séchée qui les parsemait.

Les trépieds qui portaient des toiles encore vierges et les étagères qui présentaient une incroyable collection de tubes de gouache confirmèrent que c'était sans doute pas des cours de géopolitiques qui avaient lieu ici. Et puis il y avait que les étudiants d'arts pour venir d'eux-même dans un endroit pareil.

Une question subsistait toujours néanmoins.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire là ?

-Déshabille-toi.

Ymir émit un son entre le feulement d'un chat et le jappement d'un chien qui venait de se faire marcher sur la patte et bondit en arrière, manquant de renverser au passage une étagère chargée de pots de peinture.

-Quoi !

Christa pouffa et étouffa son rire derrière ses petites mains.

-Ôte ta veste et assieds-toi dans l'un des fauteuils.

La jeune femme aux éphélides râla dans sa barbe et continua à ronchonner tout le temps que cela lui pris pour enlever sa veste et prendre place dans un des sièges, c'est à dire quarante-trois secondes.

Le coussin s'enfonçait sous son poids.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant tu prends une pose élégante, puis tu ne bouge plus et tu me laisse faire.

Ymir s'attendait presque à voir le tissu vert pomme se déchirer pour laisser sortir des chaînes qui se serraient tortillés comme des serpents et lui auraient enseignés enserré les poignets. Elle avait vraiment trop d'imagination, Christa n'était pas un esprit maléfique qui l'avait choisi comme proie, juste une petite blonde entièrement humaine, une petite blonde qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un essaim de papillons battait des ailes dans son ventre.

-Et maintenant ? répéta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que sa camarade avait sorti un carnet à croquis de ses affaires.

C'est vrai qu'elle était en art, Christa faisait parti de ces mêmes apprentis artistes pour lesquels elle avait eu quelques pensées désagréables avant, elle culpabilisa un peu, mais juste un peu, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

-Ne bouge plus, ordonna Christa en mordillant son crayon de papier.

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Tu aurais pu avoir un modèle bien plus...

Ymir chercha ses mots.

-Agréable à regarder.

Christa griffonna encore quelques traits avant de relever la tête pour répondre.

-C'est toi que je voulais, pas quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais d'aucun autre modèle.

La grande brune déglutit.

-Il n'empêche que c'est bizarre de demander à quelqu'un que tu as vu en tout deux fois de te servir de modèle.

-Trois, tu oublies la fête chez Jean.

Et merde, elle s'en souvenez. Il manquait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle se rappelait précisément, il manquait plus qu'à savoir ce qui s'était passé précisément.

Un coup de crayon par-ci, un autre par là, lentement la feuille commençait à se noircir. Ymir remua légèrement sa jambe alourdie par l'immobilité. Christa la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre.

-Ne bouges pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles à propos de cette fête chez Jean ?

-Que le fait d'allumer l'électricité dans sa cave fait sauter les plombs, et que donc il faut mieux éviter et prendre une lampe torche à la place.

-Et à part ça ?

-Qu'il ne faut jamais laissé Eren et Jean dans la même pièce quand ils ont un coup dans le nez, sinon ils se battent.

-Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

-Pas faux.

-Bref, à part ça ?

-Que tu t'endors très vite quand tu es ivre, dès que ton corps touche le matelas pour être exacte.

-Rien d'autre ? C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?

Christa leva de nouveau la tête de son carnet à croquis – qu'elle referma dans un petit claquement – et se releva de sa chaise pour s'approcher.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à des souvenirs plus palpitants, tu avais quelque chose de précis en tête ?

La petite dessinatrice avait un sourire faussement innocent qui indiquait qu'elle savait clairement de quoi il retournait. Elle continua à se rapprocher.

Le cerveau de Ymir tira la sonnette d'alarme. Christa commençait à être proche, bien trop proche...

Proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

La petite blonde s'était assise sur ses genoux.

-Il y a des chaises tu sais.

Oui c'est ça, dire des plaisanteries pas drôles était la solution à tous problèmes, « sauvons le monde à l'aide de blagues nazes » devrait être un slogan.

Le cœur de la jeune étudiante aux taches de rousseur battait à toute rompre dans sa poitrine, comme si il cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique pour partir sur ses petites pattes. L'essaim dans son ventre s'agitait de plus en plus. Ymir pouvait sentir les vaisseaux sanguins affluer dans son visage. Les radiateurs devaient avoir un problème...Oui les radiateurs déconnaient certainement...L'aiguille des minutes se déplaça.

Les lèvres de Christa étaient chaudes contre les siennes.

* * *

 

_C'était une mauvaise idée, elle n'aurait pas du accepter._

La Rover de Connie roula sur un nid de poule, les suspensions firent savoir leur mécontentement en grinçant et le crane de Ymir cogna contre contre la tôle.

_Oui c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, elle n'aurait jamais du accepter._

-Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? Demanda Connie pendant qu'il changeait de vitesse, oh allez, je suis sur que ça va être une super soirée. Tu ne vas quand même pas tirer la tronche tout le long.

Connie était encore plus agaçant depuis qu'il sortait avec Sasha.

Les phares de la voiture clignotèrent comme si ils allaient s'éteindre.

-Tais-toi et contente-toi de nous conduire là-bas sans tomber en panne, rétorqua Ymir.

La seule chose qui la tentait encore moins que cette soirée à quatre c'était de se retrouver coincée là, sur cette route déserte où le réseau était presque inexistant.

Mais l'automobile en fin de vie continua à avancer, se traînant sur le chemin en cahotant.

Fichtre, elle n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les néons qui décoraient l'entrée du bar étaient moches, affreux, horribles, d'un esthétisme très discutable.

La juke-box crachait une insupportable – et quasiment inaudible – soupe musicale. Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment bien...

A en voir le sourire ravi de Connie, Sasha devrait déjà être là, et par conséquent Christa aussi. Impossible de faire demi-tour désormais, la porte était trop loin pour fuir, pas le choix, il fallait avancer.

-Ramène-toi ! la héla Connie.

Mince ! La seule place qui restait était à coté de Christa, c'était sûrement fait exprès...Bon gré, mal gré, la grande brune prit l'unique place libre, bien décidée à ne plus desserrer les lèvres après une rapide salutation.

Sa volonté diminua, verre après verre, tour d'horloge après tour d'horloge. Non pas que ce soit elle qui vidait verre sur verre – elle ne s'était pas encore sorti de la tête sa dernière gueule de bois –, c'était juste que Connie ivre était un spectacle hilarant qui laissait rarement de marbre.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de tous et le patron du bar demanda au petit chauve de quitter les lieux après que celui-ci se soit mis à chanter à tue-tête une chanson paillarde.

-Allons faire un tour s'exclama le chanteur improvisé avec un enthousiasme qui n'aurait jamais existé si il avait était sobre.

-Tu plaisante, je préfère attendre ici au chaud que tu ais dégrisé, rétorqua sa colocataire.

Sasha, elle, l'accompagna dehors et Ymir se retrouva seule avec Christa, le silence étant plus gênant que n'importe quoi d'autre, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, en prenant grand soin d'éviter ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'art.

Au bout d'un moment, il fallut se résoudre à quitter les lieux, juste pour tomber nez à nez avec une surprise désagréable : il y avait plus personne, la voiture avait disparu, ils étaient partis sans elles.

-Géniale, il y a plus aucun bus à cette heure là, pesta la grande brune.

-On va chez toi.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai un logement sur le campus.

Et sans plus d'explication Christa composa un numéro sur son téléphone, laissant Ymir complètement perplexe.

Sa surprise grandit encore d'avantage en voyant la petite blonde glisser un joli billet dans la maison du chauffeur de taxi qui venait d'arriver.

-Mon père qui ne m'a jamais reconnu veut acheter mon silence, précisa Christa qui se sentait obligé de donner des précisions.

Ymir pensa qu'elle ne dirait pas non à une situation semblable.

Elles arrivèrent dans le petit appartement que Ymir partageait avec Connie. Les clefs de la Rover traînait sur la table.

-Tu vas dormir là, tu n'as qu'à prendre un de mes t-shirt comme chemise de nuit, proposa à sa camarade, je te laisse le lit, j'irais sur le canapé.

Christa hocha la tête, puis attrapa le bras de la jeune femme taciturne au moment où celle-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

-Tu sais, en fait j'avais aucun dessin à devoir faire, c'était juste une excuse pour te voir.

Cette fois ce fut Ymir qui prit l'initiative, après tout la meilleure défense c'était l'attaque non ?

Les lèvres de Christa étaient chaudes contre les siennes.


End file.
